


Push It To The Limit

by maggiemerc



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggiemerc/pseuds/maggiemerc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sofia is missing and Arizona Robbins is perturbed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push It To The Limit

Arizona’s child was missing. What was normally a circumstance that led to blindly terrifying and agonizing moments of wonder left her little more than perturbed. Largely because according to the daycare manager Sofia had been “checked out” like a book by Mark.

So while another mother might be frantically searching every nook and cranny of the hospital she was calmly and methodically moving from floor to floor in search of her daughter and her daughter’s father.

And it was in the process of this search that she ran into Meredith Grey, who seemed to be doing the same thing. They both stopped looking and stared. Grey spoke first, “You haven’t seen Derek have you? He took Zola out of daycare and disappeared.”

Oh. So there were two players in whatever this was. She shook her head, “I was going to actually ask you if you’d seen Mark and Sofia.”

“They’re missing?”

“He’s not answering pages.”

“Neither is Derek. They couldn’t have taken them to lunch could they?”

“I already checked the cafeteria. And the tables outside.”

Meredith squinted her eyes in thought, then her face relaxed as a realization dawned. “They did it.”

She spun on her heels and walked quickly to the elevator. Arizona followed closely behind. “What did they do?”

Stepping inside Meredith punched the button for the basement, “I heard Derek arguing with Mark yesterday about which girl had more developed balance.”

Arizona, being a pediatric surgeon could have looked at either girl and made that assessment quickly and easily. Though Zola had some linger neurological quirks from her spinal bifada she was still a full three months older than Sofia and didn’t have to do the catching up Sofia’s premature birth required.

“Then it turned into which one would be faster.”  The elevator opened and Meredith jogged down the hall with Arizona close on her heels. “And now I’m willing to bet those two idiots are testing out their theories.”

She pushed the door open to the outer hall where residents and interns were known to grab a quick nap or eat their lunch in privacy. And sure enough there was a track of pillows laid down the corridor and two babies toddling down their prescribed paths with all the grace of, well, babies.

“They’re having a baby race,” Meredith said in exasperation.

And Sofia was winning.


End file.
